


fictober 2017

by orphan_account



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Death, Gore, tags to be added as this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 31 days of spooky prompts.





	1. venom

the city had every reason to fear party poison. 

they'd only once sent out an undercover agent to infiltrate the fabulous four. he swept through the zones with a smirk on his lips and a pale blue blaster on his hip, and the desert took to him readily.

"what's his name?" party had whispered to kobra that afternoon, leaning back against the trans am with his arms crossed cautiously.

"calls himself venom," they said with a shrug. "he's pretty new, but i hear he's a good shot."

across the gas station, the man called venom winked. party simply grinned.

it wasn't long before venom made his intentions known. they met at a run down club in zone 4 almost a week later, where party was dancing in the middle of a crowd of killjoys, bright hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, eyes gleaming mischievously as they locked with venom, who strode into party's space with a slow smile.

"having fun?" venom asked. his voice was gravelly, low, and full of intent.

"yeah." shivering, party grabbed venom by the collar and yanked him close, letting his lips graze the shell of venom's ear before whispering loudly over the thundering music, "wanna have even more?"

the rest of the night was spent in the back of the trans am, making out feverishly to the distant hum of mad gear. party counted it as a success- that was, until after venom had finally pulled himself away and disappeared into the dark. 

they didn't cross paths again for some time, but party was dying to see venom. one day he drove past the old diner the fabulous four inhabited frequently, and party waved him down. he was perched on the trunk of the trans am with a notebook in hand, smiling devilishly. "hey, baby."

"hey," venom greeted. he stopped just in front of party, peering at the notebook. "drawing?"

party beamed. "cleopatra," he explained. "can you- that big bucket over there, i think there's an eraser in there. grab it for me?"

venom gave party's arm a gentle squeeze, then turned toward the bright yellow bucket in question. he strode over to where it was propped against the diner window, reached up and inside, and- "fuck!"

when he yanked his arm out, he saw it. a snake. a big one, coiled at the bottom of the bucket. and right on his wrist, two very distinct, bloody fang marks. 

vision swimming, venom turned helplessly to party, who had leaped off the back of the trans am and stepped toward him. his grin was ever present, but twisted now, eyes wide and dark. "after watching her lover die in her arms, cleopatra stuck her hand in a basket of snakes and let the venom kill her."

as venom fell backwards against the diner wall, poison braced him against it, pursing his lips to muffle a pleased giggle. "but sweetheart, I would never die for you."

the fabulous four left the body at the diner when they left. before they went, party fastened the BL/i badge he'd left behind in the trans am.


	2. mystery

ghoul threw the grenade as far out into the empty desert as he could manage, then ducked behind the outcropping of rock he'd designated as his base and gripped the detonator tightly. his eyes scanned the immediate area just in case he'd missed anything. then, with eyes squeezed shut, ghoul hit it. 

_ BOOM _ !

ghoul fell backwards onto the dirt, detonator dropping beside him as his arms splayed outwards, elbows bracing his fall. his ears were ringing sharply, something he was used to, but the force of the day's baby bomb was absolutely not. 

before ghoul's eyes could flutter closed in sudden, intense exhaustion, a shadow fell over him from behind. he strained to crane his neck backwards and see what it was, but he was so tired, his body was aching all over. how hard did he hit his head, anyway?

ghoul's eyes drooped shut, and with a sigh, he resigned himself to sleep. 

~

jet star and kobra kid found him hours later, propped up against the opposite side of the rock in the shade, unconscious. his clothes smelled oddly of frankincense and smoke, and there was a soft black scrap of fabric tied around his head like a bandage. his mask hung around his neck like an ominous pendant.

kobra was the first to rush forward and shake him awake, wide eyes meeting ghoul's bleary and confused gaze. "what the hell happened to you?!"

"new bomb," ghoul spoke slowly, still blinking himself awake. "fell pretty hard, dunno... where are we?"

kobra just shook his head. jet leaned down to wrap an arm around ghoul's waist and help him to his feet, and kept it there firmly as they walked him to the trans am. "never mind that," kobra muttered. "just glad we found you before she-"

as ghoul stood, kobra went dead silent.

"who?"

"nothing."

they left the black feathers as they were, scattered where ghoul had been sitting. 


	3. horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for major character death

kobra watched in horror as the mask was tugged sharply over party's head. he stormed the drac who'd done it and choked him with his glove, furiously pushing buttons until the drac's head lit up and he fell limply into the dirt, then immediately dropped to the ground beside the kneeling poison, who was gripping the bottom of the draculoid mask and shaking. 

"do it," he spat out, growled and muffled. 

"i can't," kobra begged. his hands ripped at the mask tugged and yanked for all he was worth- nothing. "i  _ can't _ . fuck. party, no no  _ no- _ "

" _ you have to _ !" party shouted. he rose to his feet suddenly, and panicked, kobra scrambled backwards in the dirt, fumbling for his blaster and lifting it to point it directly at his brother. "kobra, i'll  _ kill _ you."

"i can't, please don't make me,  _ please _ , party-"

"i'm sorry, kobra."

party was advancing on him now, hand outstretched with a familiar yellow-  _ his blaster _ , kobra figured, though he could barely make it out through his tears- but it wasn't party, not anymore. with eyes squeezed shut, kobra hooked his finger around the trigger.

"i love you."

_ ZAP _ !

kobra heard the thud distantly, long past the ringing in his ears and the sobs tearing themselves out of his own throat. 

when he opened his eyes, he saw party on the ground, yellow mask in hand. 


	4. graveyard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. whoops this is Late
> 
> 2\. not a literal graveyard but i feel like this fits better
> 
> 3\. set post-kj comics

korse watched from afar as the girl walked up to the mailbox.

he knew this girl. he knew her face, had so many half-memories and long buried ones that now tugged at his mind desperately for him to  _ remember _ , remember  _ her _ , remember  _ them _ . 

the girl dropped to her knees in front of the mailbox, and for a long moment she simply stared. if korse squinted, he could see her lips moving, and he absently wondered who she was talking to. 

he wasn't terribly familiar with this mailbox, but he did know the killjoys had always been fixated with it. it held some kind of weight that korse couldn't place. something to do with those masks.

and there, right on cue, the girl pulled out a bright yellow mask. 

korse remembered.

the girl was speaking to the mask now. her thumbs brushed over the material slowly, as if she wanted to memorize it. then slowly, deliberately, the girl stood. her shoulders heaved with a deep breath, and she pushed the mask into the mailbox. 

a million thoughts flew through korse's head at the sight.  _ why would she throw away the mask if it meant so much? who's mask did she throw away? why is this mailbox so important? why do i feel so guilty? _

the girl turned around, and faced the car korse sat in dumbly, watching her in frustrated confusion. her eyes widened briefly, but after a moment of caution, the girl turned and walked away. 

korse revved the engine and kept driving. 


End file.
